


Seeing Them Again

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Seeing Them Again

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: Tabitha and Colin are mine, Hoynes isn't. He belongs to Mr. Sorkin. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~*~*

I never saw myself as a woman who spends two hours in the bathroom. All I did was apply some touches of make-up, brush my hair and throw on a simple dress.

Today, I broke out of that mold. And I'm giddy with excitment, for my husband and son are coming today.

So, here I am, standing in front of a mirror, peering at my eyes, lips, nose and cheeks to make sure everything is perfect for when my boys drive up.

With a sigh and a smile, I nod to myself. Done. Walking into my room, I glance in a full length mirror in the corner at my outfit. Grey pants and a white shirt. Simple and comfortable, yet it makes me feel elegant. Slipping on some sandals, I run down the stairs to wait.

The television does nothing for me, just makes me more impatient. I try to read the paper, then a magazine, but my mind wanders whenever I hear the sound of a car door opening and closing.

Getting up from the couch, I begin to pace and then look down at my shirt. Smoothing it, I growl softly and walk out unto the porch to look up at the sky, which is dotted with clouds.

As soon as I started to see different shapes in each, I spot a sleek black car pull onto the street and my lips form smile. Which widens as the car drives slowly into the driveway.

Making my way happily down the stairs, I wait impatiently as the door is opened and Colin steps out first. At the sight of me, he gives me hug. Kissing the top of his head, Colin pulls from my embrace and gathers up his luggage.

My parents are standing behind me and Colin runs up to them. Turning my head, I watch as he has a very animated conversation with them. His hands cut through the air to help him tell his story.

And then John gets out. My eyes dart down and I wonder to myself if my clothes are still looking all right. Feeling his hand on my chin, I look into his eyes and smile lovingly.

"You finally made it," I manage to get out.

Nodding, John's lips made their way onto mine and I wrapped an arm around his neck. Deepening the kiss, I let the world drift away for some time. I didn't want this to end.

When he finally pulled away, John put and arm around my waist and I did the same. "So, you gonna show me the sights Tabi?"

"Tomorrow," I promised.

And then with a grin, he pulled me against him, his hands resting on my back. "I missed you terribly."

Eyes misting over, I rested my head against his chest and mumbled, "And I missed you."

~*~*~*~

Was it good?

Dani Beth

The End 

  

  


End file.
